1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly relates to a display panel driving device which can greatly save electrical energy and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the enhanced environmental protection awareness, the requirements of energy saving are paid much attention. All sorts of mechanical equipments, home appliances and computer products related to the electrical energy are developed for realizing the maximal performance by using the least electrical power.
Regarding a display, generally speaking, in order to achieve the electricity saving of static frames, a panel driving chip is equipped with a Random Access Memory (RAM). If image data content that drives the display panel is static frames (for example, photos), a host of the display stops updating the data in the RAM and the displayed image data may be directly acquired from the RAM. Therefore, the host and the data transfer interface of the driving chip do not necessarily provide the display data, thereby reducing the power consumption.
The conventional driving manner of the display panel may achieve the purpose of electricity saving, but when the image data content that drives the display panel is dynamic frames (for example, a movie), the host of the display must continuously update the data in the RAM. With the increase of the resolution of the screen, the RAM in the driving chip is required to have a large capacity. Hence, the power consumption is increased, which results in that the conventional driving manner of the display panel cannot satisfy the low power consumption requirement in the industrial applications.